


Period cramps and a good dad

by LilacSoulw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Adorable Peter Parker, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hair Playing, Hurt/Comfort, Mama Bear Tony Stark, Menstruation, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Tony is a mushy dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacSoulw/pseuds/LilacSoulw
Summary: Penny is on her period and is embarrassed, Tony is a good dad and helps her.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183





	Period cramps and a good dad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one, kinda don't like it but idk. Also, in this Penny is adopted by Tony, and she's 12 (but still Spider-girl) 
> 
> Hopefully you guys like it cause I don't!💜💜

Penny was currently working in the lab with her adopted-father, trying and failing to hide her wincing every time she moved. She was on her period, meaning excruciating cramps to deal with. She wanted nothing more than to curl up with Tony on the couch, watching a movie, with a heating pad. 

But she obviously couldn't tell him, he was a boy, he wouldn't understand, he would probably be grossed out. So with one arm wrapped protectively around her lower stomach, the other half-heartedly tinkering with her web shooters, she ignored the pain. 

Tony had noticed the wincing, (obviously, it's his daughter after all) and was doing his best to brush it off, but his worry got the best of him, -no he was not overprotective Rhodey- and he asked about it. 

"What's going on, kid?" He asked as he turned his chair to face her. 

She looked up like a deer in headlights, and gave him a weird look, "what are you talking about?"

He sighed, and walked over. "I can see you're in pain, honey" He murmured as he smoothed her short curly hair back. 

She leaned into the touch, and blew out a long, drawn out breath, looking up at him with a calculating look. 

"It's nothing, I'm just tired" She mumbled, and dropped her head to his chest. 

Tony gently lifted her chin up to meet her gaze. "Please tell me what's going on, sweetheart?" He asked softly

She sighed, and dropped her eyes, burying her face back into his hoodie. "I have cramps. I'm on my period" She grumbled, voice slightly muffled by his shirt. 

His chest vibrated slightly as he chuckled. "That's what you were worried about, piccola? I do have a wife you know"

She lifted her head and looked up at him and furrowed her brows. "You're not, like, grossed out?" She asked confusedly. 

He gave her a soft look, "no, honey." He said softly, as he tucked a curl behind her ear. "I'm not ten years old anymore, I'm not gonna be grossed out from something you can't control"

She smiled slightly, and propped her chin up on his chest, so she could still look at him. "Thanks, dad" She murmured. 

His whole being seemed to soften at the title. He would never get tired of hearing that word. He smiled softly back, and kissed her forehead. "How about we go watch a movie and relax on the couch?" He asked, which in short meant they would both be falling asleep on the couch that day.

"Yes, please"

___________________

Ten minutes later, after both eating an entire tub of ice cream, they were both cuddled up on the couch, Penny was flopped sideways across Tony's lap with a heating pad placed on her lower stomach, Tony had one arm wrapped protectively around her, the other buried with her hair. 

Bolt was playing softly in the background, but neither one of them were paying it much mind, Penny about to fall asleep with the gentle, calloused hand in her hair, and Tony watching his adorable Spider-baby pretend like she wasn't about to doze off. 

It was only around 7, but they had already eaten dinner, and he knew she could use the sleep. He thought Penny was already asleep, when she let out a quiet whimper in pain, buried her face into his stomach, and curled into herself. 

Tony's heart clenched, he brushed her hair gently from her forehead with the hand still settled on her head, and rubbed gentle circles on her stomach from where his arm was wrapped around her. She sighed contentedly, and uncurled slightly. 

She lifted her head to face him, from where her face was burrowed into his stomach, and looked up at him with her big brown doe eyes that knocked the wind out of Tony everytime. 

He tucked a curl behind her ear, and she leaned into the touch with a hum. She blinked lazily up at him, and Tony melted. 

'God, this kids making me go soft' 

Tony grinned when she let out a yawn that could put a puppy to shame, and ran his hand through her curls. She nuzzled into his palm like a kitten, and gripped the bottom of his shirt in her small hand. 

She grabbed the hand the was still wrapped around her, and held his finger, kind of like an infant would do to their parent. 

He dissolves into a puddle at the adorable childish action. It was times like this when he remembers how young she really is. He realizes with a pang that she's doing that because her hands are too small to hold his whole hand. He sometimes forgets just how small she is, -definitely smaller than she should be at 12.

He gives her a tender smile, and kisses her brow. She sits up slightly, just to push herself up further onto his lap, he rolls his eyes, but smiles all the same. 

She forgoes the heating pad in favor of Tony's warmth, and burrows her face into his chest, right beside the arc reactor. She grips her hand back into his shirt on the other side of the reactor, the other doesn't let go of his finger. 

Tony softens and buries his face into her head of messy chocolate curls that he loves. He was too distracted being all lovey with his daughter, that he didn't even notice the other superheroes that had walked into the room. 

The rest of the Avengers stood watching the utterly adorable interaction, smirking at how soft Tony was with his daughter. They'd never seen him be that soft and lovey dovey with anyone, not even Pepper. It was very clear to the team that his daughter was his world. 

Bruce and Rhodey were smirking at each other, Nat and Clint shared a look. Clint's face was rather fond, him and Tony had gotten closer since he became a father, sharing funny and cute stories of there kids. They would get into heated arguments about who's kid(s) was cuter, which Tony always won -mostly because he was exhausting to argue with. 

Rhodey had declared he was 'the cool uncle', much to the others frustration. But Tony had adamantly proclaimed that 'well, she's my baby so it doesn't matter' and no one had argued. 

So as they watched Tony press tiny kisses to his daughters hairline from where his face was still buried in her curls, as they both drifted off, they decided not to disturb them. They went to they're bedrooms after exchanging some fond looks. 

But not after asking FRIDAY to take a picture, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Also the part where she hold his finger is very much based off of me and my dad💜


End file.
